wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Miasma (Crystalcat137)
Warning: This is a savage boi created by Crystalcat137. Keep your claws off or Miasma will find you and make you die a horrible death. Thank you! Appearance Miasma doesn’t look like the kind of dragon you want to mess with. She’s twice as big as most RainWings, with eyes like blood and a deadly smile twisting her face. She’s mostly black, but with bone white underscales and horns. She’s gray and a bright red in some places too. Her fangs are long and sharp, and poke out of her mouth a little bit when she closes it. Miasma will not hestitate to use the venom stored in them, either. She has a deadly beauty about her, too. She doesn’t have a scar on her body. In fact, you won’t find her damaged on the outside. It’s within her that makes her quite deadly. History Miasma, unlike other RainWings, was born to two loving RainWing parents. And as hard as it was to believe, she grew into a sweet, kind dragonet. When she found out she had animus magic, she used it. First to help others, but then it took a twist and was used for personal gain, to make her better, more special. With every use, she walked another step into a path she could not turn away from, one that ended badly for the RainWing dragonet. She still did care about others, but not as much anymore. The only two she truly still cared about were her mother and father. And when she met a SeaWing, she truly cared about him, too. She often made gifts for him with her magic, which turned more sinister over time. And where was her turning point? Well, she was out looking for new fruit. And when she returned, her mother and father were gone. They had disappeared without a trace. She enchanted the reflective surface of a pond to show her where they were. And to her shock, her parents were trapped in a rainforest island swarming with NightWings. And in her spark of rage, she wielded magic so powerful that it took away almost all of her soul, by enchanting the NightWing Island to become an active volcano. To her morbid and rage-fueled delight, the magic worked to perfection. It erupted and eliminated all plant life, turning grassy soil into smoldering ash. And the volcano wasn’t done. In an event known as the NightWing Exodus, the volcano erupted, decimating all life in the island. And Miasma wasn’t finished, either. But her best friend, the unknown SeaWing, was afraid that she would completely destroy herself, unaware that she already did. He created a spell that was intended to trap her forever, and make sure she was never able to get out, by magic or other means. And it worked- kind of. The spell did indeed trap her, and she wasn’t able to fully escape. But she was trapped inside a living dragon, and, once in a while, she was able to take control of the living dragon. That was the last anyone saw of her. Until she found a loophole in the SeaWing’s spell, and was able to take control for a little while. Bit by bit, she was able to control for a little longer, being able to exercise her magic a little more each day. And rumors are spreading fast through the Rainforest Kingdom about her. NightWings are being found dead every other week, one of the rumors says. Queen Glory isn’t concerned, and thinks they’re just rumors. They are just rumors, right? Personality “''I’m too far gone. There’s no soul left in me. If you think my conscience will slow me down, you’re no better than the countless NightWings I’ve killed.”'' ~''Miasma to a RainWing begging her to stop '' Maybe Miasma was a good dragon, but no longer. Hate and rage have hardened her heart, and destroyed all emotions other than forms of anger and anger itself. She feels no remorse for what she’s done. Time and her own power have tortured her into a dragon of pure hate, and pure vengance. She’s insane and will kill any NightWing who sets eyes on her. She has a knife, enchanted to kill a NightWing every other week, leaving messages inscribed in stone near the body. The knife is exactly like Darkstalker’s, but enchanted to kill NightWings rather than IceWings. Being trapped in another dragon’s body makes her all the more vengeful. Despite this, she isn’t pure rage. She values cunning, and often does her dirty work in secret. She’s an excellent marksman with her venom, and often practices it when she can. She believes it will come in handy some day. Some foolish RainWing optimists think that she has good in her. That train of thought stops suddenly when they have fangs at their throat. If you catch a glimpse of her, stay away. Otherwise, you may end up like the so many NightWings she’s killed. Relationships '''Delphi- '''Delphi is the dragon she’s trapped inside of. She’s forced to see and hear all of her actions, and finds her soft-hearted, weak, and the exact opposite of her. She’s considered killing the RainWing before, but decided against it as she would be killed too. The category says “Mentally Unwell”. That’s a... mild way to put it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Animus